User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Sorry! My bros were making me make them ice cream and I have to take a shower but brb!!!!! E LOL I finished showering now. :P I had like make the ice cream -,-" I dunno my bros just told me to dump all of these stuff into the mixer and its in the frige now. My bros and sis' are crazy for ice cream o.o I love mint chocolate chip ice cream! And Jin is me fav since she's th family and old me. And posted on Mio lina lina gave it to them as they did came to camp on the same day well I'm already planning that..with a few characters I have in mind... why? Twinneh chu wanna make Ryo and Bradley come out? Re Not planning on it. My dorm doesn't like the site though, and the internet hardly works anyways. I'm not really going to be on unless I'm out for the day. Anidoritvaniohevetotach 18:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) HELP!! I did what you said, but my page is all weird! :'( Can you plese help KarinAnari (talk) 04:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hai!Hai! I'm on :3 Mio's going to competitive mode i think...I'm okay :D also I had a test and I still have anorexia I just have to go there for daily check ups after school. Didn't make it :c ...ballet It was a test and audition. For the ballet school, they said I was good but ever since I practiced so much ballet I don't fell the spark inside of me anymore. Thx twines c: also Mio's weakness - singing Dosent want anyone to hear her voice since Ish good XP Mio - SHUT UP!! Me - *runs away in terror* Uhh I'm on le iPad -.-" I play legue of legends o.o I'm like addicted to it. SO FUN! Ish like two teams fighting and Ish sorta like capture the flag but no prisoners and chi have minions and chi can get new champions (Characteras) NO! My bros just deleted my league of legends thing on my computer DX also gtg and fix le computer soon KK posted btw anytime you want. Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 23:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) congrats You're newb made it to level one, that means you have the opportunity to rp one of your characters with a god of choice to be rp'd by an admin, just let me or another admin know when you are ready to redeem your reward\ Posted and thanks for posting it on the top so I don't need to scroll down. XD Mass Was Here... See ya! 04:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) So sorry for the late reply by the way. My internet crash down. :( Mass Was Here... See ya! 04:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hai hai! I posted on le dance studio. KK! Posted btw and I had to download LoL agin -.-" also ish not showing le comment on Seunghyun btw. Ikr?! Those evil little brothers always prank my stepmom! Well maybe I'll let em of with that XD I have two bros and two sis' there both twins. Ish true and ish a big family Boys...and girls except meh only a bit though. Freaking out again Okay, so apparently, I'm freaking out again because my hormones are driving me nuts. One side is telling me to chat with the guy I like (in FB) but the other side is telling me not to because I could be disturbing him. God, I can't understand what's happening in this crazy world of "love". Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Posted :D Mass Was Here... See ya! 09:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I did chat with him :)) It was awkward though plus I htink he was busy so we exchanged about.... 15 sentences. :) I feel happy I did it! Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I love your new siggy! I think he was busy so yeah, we cuold only do 15 sentences :( Well, I asked how he was then he said he was fine other than the fact that he still had an injury form before. And we chatted last night :) It took me a complete 30 minutes before I could press the enter key XD Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm planning on maybe later if he goes online :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll keep you posted then ;) That is, assuming he actually goes online. Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) anime Oh yea definitely any you see that I've put under unknown if you know them go ahead and move them to male/female and link to who they are, and any of yours that you know the models of go ahead and add with a link to who they are Natalie Hey! Thanks for welcoming Natalie to camp ^_^ I replied to your post, by the way. Friend, where have you been all my life? 06:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Posted Broken. And I am fine thank you and you?? Mass Was Here... See ya! 06:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hai! my step mom and I are starting to get along we'll now :3 my bros keep deleting my LoL -.- I dunno she took me to a concert and we spent a day together and it went well...but I'm still angry at my bros for deleting my LoL again >.< I forgot who -.- but she's nice actually...and my bros are deleting more stuff. I'm still planning my revenge, maybe I'll take all the cake away from them... Green tea cake with chocolate chips in it, my bros are crazy for it. I drink it like almost every morning. o.o Trust me I eat rice almost every''day. Heya! Hey, I posted on Ginny and how's the weather in The Philippines? (I know I'm such a boring person xP, but I could be a Zeus kid if there was such thing!! XD) Wings are made to fly! 11:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Posted. And it's raining a whole lot more nowadays, not raining cats and dogs, raining elephants and hippopotamuses >,< Wings are made to fly! 12:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Tell me about it, my two bro's Ryo and Ryu are always like Ryo: What's for breakfast Ryu: Sushi! Me: Hell no we're just having plain rice. -.-'' it' like that every morning. Sometimes, but it rains more :/ I seriously wish it could snow though :D It would be awesome!! It's Riri btw, tip: '''NEVER' use an iPad when your on wikia Dx Posted on Ginny. Heh my...mom likes making my siblings names rhyme also I gotta go soon & I just realized right now that I have a lost twin brother named Takumi o.o My sisters names are Yuka & Yuki but my parents (My dad and step-mom but my mom used to call me this) Always called me Mizuki instead of Jin or Jin Kyung :P anyways Nite! Floods? None so far. (thankfully) but it has started in one town in a state, known as Perak, the "Silver" state of Malaysia :/ Wings are made to fly! 13:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry >.< I didn't see your post on Natalie 'til now! I am so sorry!!! Also... I kinda forgot that Cody helped Nat and Ginny get to camp. I was about to make Nat ask Cody how he knew her name... thank goodness I didn't. Well...Posted! Just message me if/when you've replied so that I'll know who replied to whom. :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 16:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) confused Hey on the user/char forum and pages those eros kids are listed as both silver's, but on my model's page you put that Mio is yours, soooo who owns her? umm I love everything on the canvas! (however wondering why you choose that song(not that I dont like it just I have a scientific brain that often ask the why and what) anyhow what about we say that both have been helping to spread the love in hope it will never die thus thats why I believe they deserve to win... as for teh names... I thought of a very cute name...that I ironically forgot ...but I'll try to think of another name ! (promise!) suprise another I.M from me!! I just wanted to say happy birstday!! (even if its not lets just pretend it is!!!) cause loook at what I've found!! Its a bit far from bradley and sabrina but its close..and we can pretend the bidings are time???? anyway thats all I got... still looking for the name anyhow enjoy your prentend birthday present!! how about after the date at the restourant sabrina exit it (as today(I think) is the day I made ichiro!!!) soo we can make it today the day she feels the sadest of what happen??